Modern automotive vision systems rely on various types of automotive vision systems to provide information about the surroundings of the vehicle. These automotive vision systems may include multiple automotive cameras with differing fields of view of the surroundings. In some cases, the multiple automotive cameras provide information to automated vehicle systems, such as lane deviation and warning systems. In other cases, automotive vision systems include a display for viewing images of the surroundings of the vehicle by a driver of the vehicle.
In some configurations, one or more of the multiple automotive cameras are located on the exterior of the vehicle. As a consequence, the automotive cameras may be routinely exposed to inclement weather.